


"Rigor Mortis"

by ChaoticCliche23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death Theme, Free Verse, Original Recipe, Poetry, Slam Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCliche23/pseuds/ChaoticCliche23
Summary: Part of my mini collection of death themed poems, titled "An Internship with Death".





	"Rigor Mortis"

Fun Fact  
for those who didn't know,  
if our muscles aren't being used  
for consistent  
Movement  
they'll grow attached  
to the same position  
we left them in  
refusing to flex out of their comfort zone  
planting roots in the grounds of our bodies  
so we become  
stuck  
buried with our mistakes 

It turns out your mother  
was right  
Your face will freeze that way if you leave it  
"Wasting away on the couch" is a real diagnosis  
Our muscles don't know the difference between  
too many lazy Sundays  
and our final  
midnight hour  
They're the quickest to jump ship  
when all our vital functions  
cease  
First,  
weakness  
then everything  
gets still  
It's a process I know well  
Trust me  
You ever wonder why they call them "stiffs"?  
You fall ill and get stiff  
You grow old and get stiff  
When our bodies fall asleep  
Paralysis  
makes us stiff  
You get born with the right set of genes  
And live your whole life  
stiff  
"Atrophy" when you're alive  
"Rigor Mortis" when you're  
dead  
All the same words to let us know  
that death  
isn't a one-time showing but a constant  
guest  
waiting behind every corner  
for the moment you get tired  
or lazy  
complacent and comfortable frozen with fear or  
safe  
Take it from someone who knows  
The minute you stop fighting is when it gets you  
When you say "This is the hill I die on"  
Best be sure your comfy with the company because  
the first place you plant your feet into will be the plot  
of your grave  
Understand  
every time you choose to stay still  
or forced to remain  
In the same place you've always been  
You are dying  


Maybe it's why Sloth  
is a cardinal  
sin  
We must always stay moving  
to keep death  
from settling in


End file.
